


Confrontation

by nightsintomemes



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Chara calls you out on your shit, Chara...has some issues, Demon Chara (Undertale), Genocide Route, Nonbinary Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Self-Insert, Sort of I guess?, Spoilers - Undertale Genocide Route, genocide ending, i mean. you're the player so i did it in 2nd person, idk how many tags i should do this is like. my first time posting a fic here, they're not noticeable here because it's from your perspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 01:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17736161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsintomemes/pseuds/nightsintomemes
Summary: The Player is confronted by the person they hurt the most.





	1. Confrontation

**Author's Note:**

> Quick warning bc archive warnings didn't have the specific one-this does have a little violence and body horror in it, but it's not super descriptive. Just a forewarning if that stuff does make you uncomfortable!!

         It was over.

 

         Your long, treacherous journey through the Underground was finally complete. It had been long and tiring, the bosses and monsters relentless in their pursuit of your soul, relentless in their attempts to kill you…but finally, after trial, error, and more trial, you had done it. No longer did they threaten you, not with their ashes sprinkled across the ground and dusted across your clothes. Not a threat remained, not a skeleton, not a king, not even a flower. Now you would finally receive your reward for embarking on this exhausting path of death and destruction.

 

         There was no Frisk, no ground, no wind. The world around you was the darkest color you’d ever seen. Any attempts to squint, to find a shred of light were for naught as the world around you warped to caress you in it’s emptiness. Dark, darker, yet darker the color became. You could not move, for it blocked your way. You could not speak, for it would flood your mouth. But you could see-and only one figure was there to behold.

 

         “Greetings.” The child said. They were small compared to your shapeless form, for no longer did Frisk exist to serve as your vessel. The green sweater they donned complimented them nicely-a bright contrast to their deathly white skin and vibrant red eyes. Chestnut hair framed their face in a messy bob and their cheeks only had a smidge of color remaining. What a curious child they were.

 

         “I am Chara.” Wait, that wasn’t what- “Thank you. Your power awakened me from death. My ‘human soul,’ my…’determination.’ They were not mine, but yours.” Their expression was eerily blank, the smile on their face revealing not a shred of emotion. Something was wrong, something within the game’s code must have changed because…

 

         You had never named them Chara, had you?

 

         “I’m sure you’re wondering what’s going on here.” Their shrill voice drew your attention back to them. The world around you felt as if it was drawing closer to you, almost in an attempt to suffocate you. You kept your mouth shut. “The truth is…I’ve grown tired of this little game you’ve been playing. Well, the game _all of you_ have been playing.”

 

         All of you? This was a single player game; it was only you here. “From the look on your face, you don’t seem to be understanding what I mean. You see, while you may be a single person affecting a single timeline, you have to take the fact that there are millions of you.” Their smile grew. “Millions of you making your own special little timelines and slowly ruining everything my people have built. Millions of you playing pretend and telling them that you love them, that you’ll _free them_ , before going back to the start and taking to slaughtering everyone in sight, until all that remains of them is ash and dust.”

 

         You tried to open your mouth to protest. The world kept it clamped shut. “Are you aware that I know of every timeline? That I get to see all of them? That I get to see my family, my _people_ get slaughtered like animals cornered by a hunter intent on their extinction? That I have to watch it again, again, and again, and again, a͢nd ͠aga̛in͘, a͢nd̕ ̕a͏g̸͞aį̕n͞ a̸̶̢͢͝n̴̕d͏̴͜ ̨͝a̵̧̡͢͠g̨̨̕͢a̵̧̨͠ì̶̶̴͟n̸̡̨͞a̸̶̢͢͝n̴̕d͏̴͜ ̨͝a̵̧̡͢͠g̨̨̕͢a̵̧̨͠ì̶̶̴͟n̸̡̨͞a̸̶̢͢͝n̴̕d͏̴͜ ̨͝a̵̧̡͢͠g̨̨̕͢a̵̧̨͠ì̶̶̴͟n̸̡̨͞a̸̶̢͢͝n̴̕d͏̴͜ ̨͝a̵̧̡͢͠g̨̨̕͢a̵̧̨͠ì̶̶̴͟n̸̡̨͞, w̕̕͠í̸͝thò͢u͏t͟ ͢r͟e͞҉͝st͟ ̶̛͜o̢͟͜r̛ ͟͞҉r̴͢ȩ͜lìe͞f̨̢͠ ̸͞͠f͟r̛o̵ḿ̛ ̧̕t̷̛͟h͏̶e d̡̧e̵̸a̡͝t͝͞hs̷͡ o̷̷f̧̛ ͏à́ll͘͟͝ th̶͘at̴̕̕ ̷̶I̷ ͘h́͘av̵͘e̸͟ ͟ev̸e͏͜r̶ ļ͞o̧͏̵v҉e̢d̵͟ ͟ a͞n͡d̶̀͞ ̸͘ t̴re҉̢͟a͏sur̴̡̧e̸͜͢d?͟͟͡!͢ ̀͡D̵̕I̸̶̡̧͢D̡́͜͠ ̕Y̷̧͢O̴̢͘̕҉U̧̨͟ ̴͟ K̴̶N̕̕Ơ̷͢͜͏W̨̨͘͞?̷̸͜҉̢!̷̷̨”

 

         They took in a breath. One, long breath, letting out a sigh as they kept their body from splintering its forms. You couldn’t move. You couldn’t breathe. All you could do was sit and listen until they had finished their monologue. The sound of their voice drew you back again. “No…you didn’t. I will give you that much, you humans never really do consider the sapience of other things…”

 

         They flickered out of existence and popped back in besides you. You couldn’t help but flick your eyes towards them, fearful of what they’d do if you did not pay attention. “But do you want to know the worst part?” Their voice was sickly sweet, their smile so wide it had cracked their skin, causing a black substance to filter slowly out of what should’ve been their bloodstream. They were too skinny, now-body malnourished and rotting, skin so sunked in it looked as if their eyes were going to pop out at a moments notice. As if they were a corpse.

 

         Their voice was deathly quiet. “You all blamed  _me_ for it. Every death, every kill was _my fault_. You put the blame on _me_ , despite knowing that _you_ were in _control_ the  _entire time_. You all subjected me to _torture_ and then said it was _my own fault_. Said that I was the _bad guy_.”

 

         They stepped back, moving in front of you, arms behind their back, face twisted into a disgusted, gleeful smile. The substance was flooding the bottom of their eyes, streaking down their face as if it was their own tears.

 

         “ _You want a bad guy? Then I’ll be the bad guy._ ”

 

         Two buttons appeared in front of you, in that moment. Two buttons that glowed brightly as you were released from the invisible chains that bound your soul. Two choices that would ultimately change this world forever. Erase. Do not.

 

         “What’s with that look on your face?” They taunted, close enough to touch but too far to harm. “This is what you wanted, isn’t it? You erased them all, so I’m simply helping you _finish the job._ ”

 

         You may have done that, you may have…ended everyone but…it was never too late to turn back, right? The point of this game was forgiveness, was friendship…and despite everything, you still loved this world. You still loved it’s characters, it’s story, it’s legacy…you couldn’t just leave it behind, could you?

 

         You selected Do Not.

 

         Their smile only grew and grew, face cracking, body distorting into what looked like a living corpse. Face sunken in, eyes completely missing, teeth all gone…there was nothing but rotting skin and protruding bones and a corrupted soul. The image in front of you was horrifying, gruesome…the corpse of a child long since lost to hatred. “No? How curious…you must have misunderstood.”

 

         “Y̴̡͠Ớ̸̛͝Ų̵́͞͠'̛͢͝Ŕ̡̧̢͜E̡͠͏ ̴̸N҉̴̸Ơ̷ ̷͘͟L̕҉͘͢O͡͏N҉̷͢͟G̸͏̢E̸͢͝Ŗ͠͝ ̴̵̀́͟Ì̶N͝҉̡ ̀C̴͘͝Ó̵̧͝N҉̵͟͜T͘͢͞͞R̶͘͠Ǫ͟͝Ļ̴͜͟ ͏H̵̶̸E̡͘͠͏͘R̨̨͝É̷̛.̷͘”

 

         A knife ripped into your chest. It tore in again. And again. And again. And a g a i n. The world went dark, and the last thing you could here was their distorted laughter overcoming your remaining senses.


	2. ...

 

 

 

 

 

…

 

 

 

 

…

 

 

 

 

…

 

 

 

 

         “Still here, I see. Don’t you have anything better to do?”

 

         You gave no response. You couldn’t. You no longer had a mouth.

 

         “You want to go back.” They said, nowhere in sight, but whispering in where your ear would be had you not been torn to pieces. “You want to go back to the world you destroyed. It was you who pushed it to the edge, it was you who led it to it’s destruction, but you cannot accept it. …You think you are above consequences.”

 

         A moment passed. “Perhaps…we can reach a compromise. You still have something I want. Give it to me, and I will bring this world back.”

 

         Another moment…perhaps if you pulsed your soul, they would know your answer? “Then it is agreed. You will give me your soul.”

 

         …

 

         Your soul pulsed again. They appeared before you, a rotting broken husk as their fingers dug gleefully into your chest, their smile taking up most of their face. It hurt. It burned. When they ripped your soul out, you felt all consciousness fade as it was drawn into the locket embedded within their chest.

 

         …

 

         …

 

         When Frisk awoke, you were not there with them. _You would never be there again._


End file.
